Revenge!
by Necro13
Summary: Sequel to caramelldansen. Weaks after the humiliation of that horrid web video, the three older brothers want revenge.   Warning: Pure Crack.


_**Revenge! **_

Plot: Sequel to caramelldansen. Weeks after the humiliation of that horrid web video, the three older brothers want revenge.

Hi! I was bored and descided to make a sequel to something I made like last year...err like two years ago? Whoa...oh by the way, this is pure crack so don't take it too seriosly.

A cool breaze swept over the lone roof top, two shadowed over figures stood with their swords drawn. A few other shadows circled them awaiting to jump in if one figure were to fall. As the full moon poked its head from behind the thick clouds both the figures blades gleamed almost menacingly.

"It ends here tonight, Karai," Leonardo said with clarity ready to end this blood feud. His fingers tightening around the handles of his katanas as his eyes slit down.

"Yes-" she began before her face twisted from its once calm facade and spit splashed from her lips as laughter began to shake her body. Leonardo stared at her unamused; his swords dropping a few inches.

"Karai!" he barked as if snapping at a child who refused to pay attention.

"I am sorry!" she said evening her breath and putting her hand up to silence the snickering foot ninja surrounding them,"I just can not get it out of my head! It is hard to take your opponent seriosly when you have seen them dance around like a buffoon with no shame!"

"Do you want to do this death match or not?" he growled watching tears form in her eyes as she contiued to giggle and feeling his pride deteriorate faster as he saw from the corner of his eye one ninja put his hands ontop his head and begin to flap his fingers making the warrior next to him burst out in laughter.

After a few moments the woman straightened herself once more wiping a stray tear from her eye,"Yes I will avenge my father tonight. Your-" once more Leo's eyes slit as she began to giggle,"So adorible!"

At that her sword clattered to the ground and her arms wrapped around her midsection to hold back the laughter. With a low growl he sheathed his blades.

"You know what, if your not going to take our death match seriosly, neither am I!" he yelled throwing his arms up in the air,"I'm going home. If you don't die laughing, send me notice when you want to take the end of our blood feud with some dignity."

He held back the urge to kill without honor as he stomped off into the night.

...

Raph's eyes twitched and he felt like his fingers were about to break at the pressure as he tightened his fists tighter and tighter. One purple dragon was on the ground foam erupting from his mouth as he laughed harder and three others did _that _dance in a mocking manor in front of him dying of laughter.

"Ha ha ha!" Raph said dryly about to turn away, beating the snot out of thugs had somehow lost its meaning after the fifth time a Purple Dragon had dropped to the floor laughing at him. He stopped and thought for a moment. What was he saying? It just made it that much easier to take them down.

(Fight censored by the sheer amount of violence. I have to keep this K+ to match the story that came before it somehow!)

He stomped angerily from the scene none of the thugs laughing now as they lie on the ground battered. Another Purple dragon then came up drinking a soda and pointed to them and laughed.

"You guys got beat by that cute internet meme!" he laughed only to be silenced by a garbage can smacking him harshly to the ground getting a few chuckles out of the other battered Pds.

...

Don snarled as he looked at the sheer amount of people that still watched that video! He was going to kill Casey slowly and painfully for this or better yet...he could destroy Mikey! A devilish look crossed his face; it might have been from sleep depervation but burrying him alive right now sounded wonderfull. He shook his head to that. He couldn't kill Mikey, sensei would surely take away his lab privalages for that but maybe if he thought hard enough... His eyes slit as they were directed once more on the computer.

"Their not cotumes!" he yelled to unhearing responder,"And they are not horrible! If anything they should be the best damn costumes you will ever see!"

He was instantly going at the poor flamer snapping every technicall term he could think of that would prove they weren't poorly done costumes.

As he concluded his rant he heard someone rustling around in the kitchen. He looked at the clock a frown forming wondering who would be up at three in the morning. Bad thoughts once more entered his mind as images of hitting his younger brother on the head with a frying pan entered his mind. It was wrong but it made him feel better inside. Sighing he entered the kitchen to find his eldest brother Leonardo digging a paper bag out of a drawer and pushing it over his face.

"What are you doing?" he asked slowly thinking his big brother had lost his mind and wanted to slowly suffocate himself under a paper bag,"You know, I shouldn't be telling you this but you can kill yourself alott faster with a plastic bag."

Under the paper bag Don was certain he felt his big brother roll his eyes,"I will be wearing the bag of shame until I figure out a logical way to cease the foot's laughter."

Don nodded sympathetically gently laying his hand on his brother's shoulder,"It's so hard to deal with a relationship that went the wrong way."

"Don't make me kill you," Leo said as his shoulders tensed. Both remained silent until the front door banged open and obscurities echoed across the walls.

"How does splinter not wake up to him every night?" Don questioned with Leo shrugged heading into the main room (crashing into the kitchen wall twice before Don managed to lead him the right way) to see what was the matter.

"I"M GOING TO KILL 'IM!" Raph bellowed looking as if he would kill the first thing he saw.

"Who?" Leo questioned completly facing the wrong way talking to the wall instead of his brother.

"Who do ya think?" he spat spinning him around to face him and yanking the bag off his head coming face to face with Leo's glare.

"I don't know," he spat back snatching the bag back restoring it to his head,"You have a new death threat a weak, I lose track after awhile."

"Why da shell do ya have dat stupid bag on your head?"

"Why the shell are you the only one of us who got a Brookyln accent when our father's japanese and we didn't become aquainted with the human world till we were ten."

"Don't _beep _with me fearless," he sneered back,"I will kill you."

"No you won't," Leo responded heartbrokenly,"You'll say that after I kill your father, sure. Vow revenge. Make destroying me your life ambition for alittle while...you'll try to destroy everything I hold dear in my life. I'll kill half your men and humiliate you by once more beheading your father (well his statue anyway). Then the best I get to a finall match will be you laughing at me not out of spite...just regular laughter and you will think I am cute! THAT'S RIGHT! CUTE! Ruining everything we were aspiring for."

"Wha?" Raph asked looking to Don who just shook his head and shrugged.

"You want to kill Mikey as well don't you Raph?" Don said an evil grin forming making Raph even more confussed,"Well I know a way to do that Splinter will never know about..."

"How's that?" Raph asked now amused and excited.

"We'll make it look like an accident," he said slyly having a crazed look in his eyes that made Raph's eye brow go up and the smooth brown bag (aka Leo's head) to snap towards him,"You know a simple trip to the sewer junction and then-"

"We're not shoving our younger brother off a scaling and drowning him," Leo finished sternly arms crossed.

"Yeah," Raph responded a devilish look crossing his face now,"We don't need to kill him, we just need to bodily harm him to feel better."

"Raph," Leo snared to the wall making Don sigh turning him the proper way. He thanked him softly then started back up on his rant,"We don't need to hurt him at all to get revenge."

"How?" the younger brothers both snapped looking at him like he was a mad man (and it was much easier to think that considering he still had a bag on his head).

"How else?" he asked simply,"We humiliate him like he did us."

The other two weren't buying it since both thought the youngest didn't have dignity to lose but descided they could afford to lose a few minutes out of their busy lives if only to see where their older brother was going with this.

...

Mikey never felt more nervouse in his life, if his sensei hadn't been in the other room watching his soap opera he probably wouldn't be standing in this room at all. All three of his older brothers had an expression he didn't quite like. Raph had that look that he only held when he was about to beat the life out of a purple dragon who just called him slow. Don looked sleep deprived with bags hanging from his eyes and a wicked smile that Mikey always assumed only his evil twin would wear. And Leo (who had been forced to take off his paper bag by...well every one, after he nearly suffocated in his sleep with it on) had a look of determination he only held when he was going into battle against a sworn foe who he was determined to defeat.

"Mikey," Leo said in that tone that no one argued with turning directly towards his youngest brother,"I want you to put on this princess outfit."

"What?" he asked looking to him in deep confusssion as did his other two brothers as he pulled a bright pink princess outfit from behind his back (they didn't know were he pulled it out from either or why he had it for that matter but that of course is for the fan to deside).

"You heard me," he said like a general addressing his troops.

"Why?" Mikey questioned scratching his head.

"Yeah..." Don grumbled staring to him with an aggraviated and very disappointed expression.

"Why?" Raph finished with a mirror expression to Don.

"To hum-help you," he said with a smile across his face,"Yeah help you with ninja stuff."

Don smacked his head to the lame excuse while Raph proceeded to use a shocked anime expression then collapse dramatically, but Mikey for his part seemed to be buying the set up.

"Really Leo?" he proclaimed excitedly hopping up and down then grabbing the princess outfit from Leo (who was shocked and some what terrified that this was working),"If you say it is, it must be true!"

"It worked..." Don mumbled watching Mikey skip off.

"Did you ever have any doudts?" Leo stated simply with a smug grin proceeding to skip off himself in search of a video camera.

"Did they just skip off?" Raph questioned getting off the ground.

Don re read the sentence,"It looks like it."

"Why?"

"Its better not to question these things..."

...

Leo's plan didn't work. Instead Mikey liked the attention so he descided to wear the princess outfit the rest of his life. Then he thought of alott more plans but they were all stupid and failed.

"I didn't think they were that stupid," Leo grumbled wiping the pie off his face.

"A pie fight was stupid idea," Raph spat.

"And cleaning his room?" Don spat,"How is that mean?"

"I thought he liked to live in filth..."

"Sending him to clown school?"

"I thought it would straighten him up once he realized how big of weirdos clowns were..."

"Hiding his video games?"

"Hey! I didn't know he was capable of inventing his own game system and making milliions in the process!"

"Burning down six pizza shops and forcing him to make another million by coming up with his own pizzeria?''

"Alright! Alright! They weren't good ideas!" he spat,"What do you suggest?"

An evil look went across Don's face as he began to rub his hands together evilly and storm clouds began to (somehow) form on the roof and lightening flashed.

"I say we use this!" he pulled a vial out of no where raising it in the air as more lightening flashed,"Its a special poision! That will-"

"No," Leo stated instantly,"We are not poisoning him. Got any ideas Raph?"

An evil smile soon came across his face as lightening flared behind him and evil music began to fill the air and he began to rub his hands together in an evil fashion.

"Raphael! Donatello!" The music stopped and the rain clouds began to dispense as their sensei yelled at them,"Keep it down! I'm trying to watch my soap opera!"

"Yes sensei," they both grumbled for once happy that they had gotten the soap opera channel in their cable package since he couldn't ground them and take away their evil music or lightening machine for a month if he didn't know they were trying to harm him.

...

Leo stood with a dumb founded look on his face as he watched Raph trying his best to aim his brick at Mikey who was sitting in the corner of the living room counting a huge pile of money.

"A brick?" Leo mumbled shaking his head,"It took you six hours to come up with 'throw a brick at his head and give him brain damage'."

"Actually it took me two seconds," Raph explained,"I thought of it when the evil music started up but I used those six hours to play video games. I was almost to the last level of super mario and wanted to beat it before Splinter grounded us for making his youngest, more rich child thanks to you, stupider."

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry for making him the wealthiest turtle on the face of the earth? I didn't he was so capable of making money."

"Shut up, fearless," he grumbled pulling the brick back,"This is going to take expert aim."

"Hurry up and fail already so I can get to attempting to murder him," Don barked an evil smile sparking once more across his face,"Oh and by the way..you have a spider on your head."

"WHAT?" Raph screamed begining to run around frantically screaming 'GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!'

"Your brothers need to get laid," Splinter said to Mikey turning up the volume on the tv.

"I know right?" Mikey said with a shake of his head,"Or at the very least stop being so weird..."

Out of no where a brick crashed through the tv set making Splinters eyes begin to twitch. If he missed who was the father of Donna's baby heads were going to roll...

...

"Are you sure poisoning him is a good idea?" Leo mumbled looking very tired from his 100 failures and Raph's epic fail. He re read that sentence and a scowl crossed his face.

"I only failed 98 times!" everyone including the author proceded to ignor him.

"And if it wasn't for that spider my plan would have succeeded..." Raph grumbled even though every one that was a lie.

"Yes," Don said rubbing his hands together evilly lighting stricking behind him,"It is a gloriouse idea that will not fail."

"I still say we should break his bones," Raph grumbled about to take a drink from the milk on the table,"I like breaking bones."

"Raph you aren't allowd to make any more 'evil' plans after the brick incident...we got quite the off screen beating from Splinter for breaking his tv," Leo snapped keeping a look out for Mikey not paying any attention to Raph who was about to consume poisoned milk.

"No!" Don barked snatching the milk from him,"You idiot! It is poisoned!"

Once more lightening struck behind him as Mikey entered the room.

"Woah cool lightening affect," he stated obliviously taking the milk Don handed him,"What's the occasion?"

"Your funeral," Don said quite evily rubbing his hands together as more lightening struck.

"My what?" he proclaimed nearly dropping the milk.

"Your fun er al," Leo said quickly glaring at Don for making them look suspiciose with all his lightening if Splinter found out they were plotting to kill Mikey there would be no pizza for a weak!

"What's that?" Mikey asked smiling brightly not suspecting a thing.

"Its like a carnival but with more fun?" Leo said questioningly.

"Where you die!" Don monotoned making Mikey drop the glass on the ground while Leo face palmed himself and Raph fell to the floor dramatically like an anime character once more.

"Damn it! Did I say that out loud?"

"Yup..."his brothers said at the same time.

"Well I meant you diet on fatting food?" he said looking to them,"You buy that?"

"Yeah.." Mikey said,"Its good enough."

Just then Klunk came out of nowhere and began to drink the milk off the ground forcing the three older brothers to scream 'NOOOO!' in slow motion.

"Relax guys,"Mikey stated watching Klunk drink up the milk,"No use crying over spilled milk."

...

The next morning they burried Klunk at Casey's farm house along side his other two hundred dead animals that the show didn't mention for it was far too tragic. April and Casey attended the funeral because they have not shown up in this story yet.

"Great job Don," Leo mumbled angrily to his brother as the shoe box was lowered to the dirt,"I told you it was a bad idea to try to kill Mikey. Now you've committed the ultimate evil..."

"Killing a stupid cat is not ultimate evil," Don spat back.

"Not according to the book of evil," Raph grumbled holding out the book of evil,"I told ya we shoulda jus broke his legs...that was simple but after 99 of fearlesses stupid plans fail we go straight to murder."

"It was not 99, it was like 98," Leo snapped back,"And they would have succeeded if you two listened properly and what about your little brick incident?"

"I ain't appologizing for that!" he snarled back,"And it woulda worked if it wasn't for that medling spider. But what does it matter now if I break his legs? We're totally going to be grounded for a month for trying to kill Mikey. And now I won't be able to go out with Casey to do stuff!"

"No, we're blaming that on the foot," he mumbled back simply,"Ever since they opened up that milk farm it would only be a matter of time before one of us got poisoned and it wouldn't have been like if a cat died. That's just pure evil." Don glared at him for that remark but chose to say nothing.

"Makes as much sense as everything else in this fanfic."

Just then Karai popped up. Over the past few weaks of trying to destroy Mikey the foot had learned to teleport. They got the idea from watching too much X Men and Harry Potter.

"Leonardo," she said walking over to him and he instantly perked up. Could this finally mean their finall show down? A chance to kill each other? It was too good to be true!

"I want to appogize for laughing at you..." he said nothing simply reaching for his swords,"But I want you to know we are no longer enemies..."

"Are you breaking up with me?" Leo instantly proclaimed dramatically.

"Yes," she said looking off depressedly into the now setting sun," For you see...I can no longer lead the foot clan for I am just not evil enough."

"You're evil enough to me!" he said grabbing her by her hand as the light seemed to only shine on them,"No one can terrerize my life better then you. Well, maybe your dad, but damn! No one can defeat the way that socio path can treat a turtle..."

"No," she cried out with a great deal of drama,"I am going off to live in the middle of no where for a great number of years to get myself together! But I would like..."

"Yes?" he said looking deeply into her green eyes wondering if they going to start something more then there hero/villian relationship.

"Your brother Dontello to be leader of the foot for now on."

"What?" Everyone in the surrounding area who hadn't been in this conversation until just now screamed.

"Yes only the worst of the worst of evil can kill a cat in cold blood."

"You killed Klunk!" Mikey screamed in rage glaring at his brother,"I thought for sure it was the foot trying to kill us with poison!"

"Yeah us too!" cried April, Casey and Splinter cause they had nothing more important to say.

"Wait, Wait!" Don said holding his hands up trying to calm everyone down as they began to form an angry mob with pitch forks and torches,"You have to understand I wasn't trying to kill Klunk, I was really trying to kill Mikey."

Everyone seemed shocked except Leo and Raph who both smacked their faces and grumbled,'And I thought you were the smart brother.' And Karai who smiled nodding her head.

"He keeps proving himself more evil by the second..." at those words Bishop and Hun came up.

"Murdering a cat you say?" they all said at once,"That's just diabolical. You can have our jobs as well."

And so this crack story ends with Don becoming evil (not by choice) and wearing a mixture of all the villians out fits and staring in a reality show of evil that was set in Jersey. And they all had a good enough ending with Mikey getting another cat that he named Klunk.0 and Splinter watching his soaps (cause that's all he does). Raph ended up breaking Mikey's legs like he always wanted to and Leo got punished for it. Then he somehow got mixed up in the villians party weakend in Mexico where he married Karai and they had seventy children before their untimely Romeo and Juliet like death. And April and Casey didn't do anything exciting or interesting except have the most amazing sex ever that Mikey posted online two days later (but they didn't want revenge for it so there will be no sequel about it). And what of the viral video that started this whole mess of a sequel? Well, it was forgotten because the author says so, meaning no more random sequels with little logic behind them.

"This ending sucks," Don grumbled straightening his new tie and adjusting his shredder helmet,"Whatever. I guess I can have a vacation in Mexico too then since I'm a villian now, apperantly."

"Why no Don," the incompetent author responded,"But you can get drunk and do stupid things on your reality show but not until you plot to destroy your old family young man."

"Fine," he spat going to the drawing bored,"But I don't have to face the seventy kids Leo and Karai made off screen do I? Cause half the foot went awol (they didn't want to get lead by a turtle) and the purple dragons were so stupid they shot themselves in the head on their fist assignment and Bishop's people said mutants weren't allowd in the organization."

"Yes Don you must fight all seventy of Leo and Karai's children who grew up super fast and know ninja skills now (apperantly)."

"This ending sucks..." he grumbled getting to work on making an army of androids to do his dirty work.

The End.

Yeah, I warned you. XD. This is why they keep me on medication too, if they don't I write weird beep like this.


End file.
